Photgraphs From Paris
by TabithaMarie91
Summary: "Hi," A boy with curly hair said. "I have a boyfriend," I replied walking away. "Gosh i said hi not suck my dick," He stated...And with this caused a romantic between harry and Destiny, but yet again Destiny is here in Paris with her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Today has been one of the worst days ever. My boyfriend and I were out on a date when his ex-girlfriend magically showed up. They talked on and on, she even joined us for dinner, leaving me just sitting there. I finally broke into there conversation and told her to get the fuck out of here and away from my boyfriend. She left crying and I was feeling very happy with myself that now I could spend dinner with my boyfriend in peace. Guess again that's when jimmy, my boyfriend, jumped all over me for telling her to leave. Me being me, I wasn't just gonna sit there and get gripped at , not again, so I just stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Right now on the side walk of some street in Paris, I walk completely alone in a fancy red dress angry to hell and back. I was gonna go back to the hotel room after I leaved, but I didn't wanna see that jerks face so now I am completely lost in France having no clue to speak French. Dose everybody in France speak France? I don't know and to be honest I am too pissed to ask any one.

"Hi," a cheeky boy about 2 years younger then me, but taller than me, jumped in front of me.

I looked at him for a minute of confusing before passing him. "I have a boyfriend," I called out while walking about. I am not in the mood for any shit that boy had planed.

"I said hi, not suck my dick," He groaned. Although I don't think I have any plans right now.

I turned around to look at him. "Ok you have my attention so what do you want," I growled only giving him a few second to reply until I choose to walk away.

He smirked "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go get something to eat. A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out here all alone."

I shrugged "Sure," I replied. "But I am gonna get in a lot of trouble."

He grabbed my hand and rushed me across the road into a diner. It was not fancy at all, but it was cute. It wasn't the only thing cute; Now that I could see his face he was very hot. He had curly brown hair with green eyes and to top it off a killing smile with dimples. He was wearing a blue white v-neck with a throw on gray jacket and so dark red pants.

He waited in the line for about 5 minutes in silent. I am sure he noticed that I didn't take my eyes of him once. I was just starring at him observing his features and how they compared to jimmy.

First off jimmy at short brown hair with brown eyes. He also is really tan, like almost orange, with huge blocky muscles. This boy, on the other hand, was far more pretty and charming with his abs showing every time he put his hands to his hair messing up and parting it. Of course, jimmy's muscles were bigger, but he's were so huge it was gross. Beside he is always kissing them and talking about how pretty he looked. He was more obsessed with them than me.

"Like want you see," He grinned cheekily.

I was snapped from my trance over his body and to his face. "I um...I was just observing the boy I was about to have lunch with. If that's a crime then arrest me,"

He laughed a bit. "You were totally checking me out."

I bit my lip trying to find something intelligence to say. Finally had it and was about to speak. "Excuse me Sir what would you like to order," The cashier lady groan.

"Um I would like a cheese burger with chips." He stated. "What would you like?"

"Same thing please but the burger with only ketchup," I added.

"That will be 4 euros," She told us as the boy pull out a wallet and gave her the money. "Your food will be here in a minute."

We stepped to the side allowing the others to get the order taking. "I didn't know people here spoke English," I admitted.

He chuckled "Babe many people here speaks English."

"Really," I asked causing him to laugh more.

"Yes babe, you must not be from around here," He question.

"Do I look like I am from around here," I asked sarcastically throwing my hand in the air and looking at myself. I had a regular tan, nothing as big as Jim's, with brown curly hair. My dress fell to my knees with black high heels that were killing my feet.

"Actually," He began when I realized that I looked like a normal person.

"Don't answer that,' I demanded as he grabbed the bag of food the worker handed him and we walked to a sit. When picked one in the back were we weren't in much view. He really picked it, but it was fine with me for I didn't wanna be seen either.

"So what about you," I asked as we climbed into the only two spinning chairs at the round table. "Are you from here?"

"Well no I live in England with my buddies. Were staying here for the next few weeks on business," He answered.

"You live with a bunch of boys," I giggled.

"Yes!" he admitted "Its fun with them."

"What ever you say," I amused

"Well where do you live,"

"I live back in America on the jersey shore with my boyfriend." I looked at him and began taking my food from the back. "Were here for some special get away thing. Huh, yea it's definitely a special get away for him because right now he is getting cuddled up with his ex I bet."

He had a look on his face which told me I was getting to personal to fast. "Sorry to fast," I shrugged taking a bit of my hamburger causing him to grin strangely.

"Nah, I understand," I reassured me.

"Ok good cause I don't wanna come off to weird," I told him.

He laughed "You already have…I found you on a side walk in a fancy dress that kind of weird."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "That makes everything better," I took another bit for he was finally eating his.

'It's ok! Normally isn't any fun," he took a bit.

"Oh and you plan on having fun with me," I decided to play off with his words to make them sound dirty.

"That's not want I meant," He hesitated "So are you like those jersey girls on that TV show?"

"Oh no, no, no," I began "I don't do much of that drinking loads and partying. I just live there for the view and parks. Jimmy is though. He has the stupid tan and stupid muscle to prove it." I finished by burger and reached into the bag to get my chips "I thought you said chips, these are fries. I'll go tell them they made a mistake." I made my way off the seat and over to the counter but was pulled back by some one grabbing my hand.

"Babe chips are fries," The green eyed boy laughed.

I began laughing to "Omg really."

"You must have not been here that long then,"

"No I just got here today,"

"So have you seen the place yet?" He asked and I known were this was leading.

"Why no I haven't," I said kind of fake thinking of how this would end up.

He smiled and grabbed my arm jerking me out the door, making my spill my fries….chips. This boy pulled me so long I was panting for him to stop, my feet were also killing me. He finally stopped at this big castle thing.

"Site seeing site 1: The steps of Notre Dame," He stated.

I starred up at the castle for it looked creepy especially at night. "I know this is from the hunchback of Notre Dame. I didn't like that movie that much."

He laughed a little. I didn't know if that show was just a made up cartoon, but that's the only reason I know what this is. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because the hunchback doesn't get the girl. You see I thought that they were gonna fall in love and there first kiss he was gonna change into a pretty boy, but it didn't happen, "

He pulled me to him wrapping me in a hug. "Wow you're so cute,"

"Thanks," I laughed hugging him back. "So what are we gonna do now,"

"Oh babe like I said site 1. we still have more to go," He grabbed my hand again and pulled me farther into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

After pulling me too many more castles and museums, the boy pulled me to a peaceful garden. There were beautiful flowers everywhere with several colors that you could only see by the moonlight.

He carefully pulled my into a little path entangling my hand with his. I knew that this wasn't good for I had a boyfriend, but he was so sweet and has spent his whole night with me.

He turned to my and grin once we got to a part surrounded my flower.

"Wants that smile on your face," I asked telling he was up to something.

"Well do you wanna dance with me," He said in such a romantic way. Jimmy never did this. He never asked me to dance or drudge me around to site see. The only romantic thing he did was insist we go to Paris for a few weeks, beside then the only thing he said was "I love my beautiful muscles" and kissed is biceps.

"Sure," I smiled kicking off my heels as he pulled me closer to him putting his hand on my waist. I placed my hand on his and the other on his shoulder. "I am a terrible dancer."

"I'm sure you can get it," I assumed and began stepping slowly in a circle and began to sing. "Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful," He began. His voice was amazing like really good. He sung on as my hands moved wrapping them around his neck and laying my head on his chest. Both hands were now on my waist while I closed my eyes enjoying this moment.

I expected his hands to move to my butt, but it didn't. I was completely amazed for every boy would take this chance, wouldn't they. Maybe this boy just wouldn't to me friends instead of trying to have sex with me tonight. Not that I would let him in my pants anyways.

I laughed a bit causing him to stop his beautiful singing. "What's so funny," He asked sweetly picking up my chin with his finger so I was looking at him as we still danced.

"It's just I have been running around all night with this boy when I am suppose to be here with my boyfriend. The worst part is I know even know his name," I bit my lip at the end to keep me from giggling at how strange but right this moment felt.

"My name? It's Harry Styles,"

'Harry," I muttered putting my face back his chest. He was just so warm and loving. Something you don't get during get at the jersey shore. "I think its cute and all, but I know what movie this comes from."

He grinned "Ah the notebook...How I love that movie so much."

'I like it to," I replied.

"You know I…." He was cut off.

"Harry,' I interrupted pulling back from his chest a seconds.

"Yes babe," He answered.

I smiled and put my face back on his warm chest listening to his heart beat. "Just shut up," We laughed a little as he began to sing again and we danced softly in the patch of flowers.

**Next Day (Harry's POV)**

I felt the warmth burning my skin as I slowly open my tried eyes. I laid in a bed of flower with the beautiful girl I meet last sleep on my chest. I had such and amazing time last night and I was surprised she didn't know who I was. That's ok thought, I want a girl to be in love with me not my stardom. Not that she would fall in love with be, but I feel something and I hope she feels it to.

"Hey babe wake up," I mumbled shaking my shoulder to nudge her awake.

'Mhh," She groan tucking her head farther into my shirt.

"Babe you got to wake up," I told her and groaned again and pulled her beautiful faces up so I could see it.

"You know I got to go back to see Jimmy today right," She admitted.

"Really," I stress "What I am not done with the sight seeing."

"Oh!" she smiled

"Yes and you have to go," I demanded. I wasn't really gonna make her go, but I wanted a chance to see her again.

"Fine what ever you say," She stated "What your cell?" She pulled out her phone giving it t me.

I typed in my number before giving it back. "Call me," I flirted.

She giggled a little and kissed me on the cheek "Bye," she called out walking away and waving her hand bye.

"Bye," I muttered turning myself around and walking back to the hotel in the other direction. I couldn't really think about anything, just the sweet warming feeling from the spot she had kissed me.

Once I got to the hotel, sneaking in through the back door, I made my way to the room. "We have been out all night haven't we?" Louis asked freighting me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Um yea," I answered taking out a box of cereal and a blow from the cabinet. "I meet a girl."

"Harry," He growled "You know were here on business not so you can just go around getting girls all the time."

I poured my milk into the dry bowl on cereal. "I know Lou, and beside she's not like that."

"And that's what you said about the last 5, no wait, 6 girls you have brought back." Louis said as I began to eat my cereal.

"Louis? I just don't know she's just different."

"Well you know Harry; we don't want the press catching you with another girl. You get enough criticism for being a ladies man." Louis playful hit my shoulder. "SO what's her name?"

"It's," I hesitated. "I don't know. She never told me."

"Great Harry you slept with a girl that you don't even know her name."

"Lou, we didn't sleep together. She has a boyfriend." I argued

"And that's makes it all better," He finished walking out of the room. What was his problem?... I don't know, but right now I have a bigger problem. I have you meet an amazing girl don't know her name or have her number, great. Its gonna be ok right, She call me?

**Destiny POV**

"Jimmy stop," I asked quietly as he paced up and know the hotel bedroom.

"How am I suppose to stop? You left me at our dinner, you just stormed out," He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"I wasn't not gonna sit there and be yelled at for no reason." I put my face in my hands rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed.

"You not think I have a reason? You freaking made Kristy run out of the room crying," I sat on the bed beside me but his voice still of anger. "This is suppose to be our romantic week and you're screwing it up babe."

"Me, oh, I'm screwing this up. You're the one who started yelling first. I cam here completely prepared to forgive you and now you're throwing a fit," I shouted getting off the bed to stand if front of him. "You know what! I'm leaving; I'll be back in the next few days."

I began walking out of the hotel, but he grabbed my wrist. "You can't run from this," Destiny, you know your gonna have to face me sooner or later."

I pulled my air away. "I picked later. For now just leave me alone until I am ready to see you again." Then walked out of the hotel room and ran for the elevator. I started crying once inside lending on the wall.

Jimmy and I used to be so close. We never fought or agued, agreeing on everything. We also have had some amazing times, but now all it seemed like we did was fight. It wasn't just in Paris, we also fought in jersey, I guess that's why he wanted to get away, to remake the relationship.

I was to upset and had no where to go. I didn't have any money or speak French. Then it dong on me, Harry. I could call him right? I wasn't planning to ever talk to him again, He was just a boy I had fun with one night, I didn't want us becoming anything more.

I didn't wanna risk my relationship with Jimmy to go see Harry, but what chose do I have. I can't just walk out of here and run away then I would get lost again. I can't just go buy to room at another hotel. What was I going to do?

I pulled out my phone pressing call on the only number I thought could help "Harry," I cried.


End file.
